A Common Goal
by compelledtoforget
Summary: Rebekah decides to take matters into her own hands and begins looking for a new member for her team. She's not taking no for an answer and is making an offer that a certain hunter is finding harder and harder to refuse. (Post 4 10. Rated M for later chapters.This is a crappy summary, but I promise the story is much better!)


**DISCLAIMER: I claim nothing. I don't own nor claim to own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first real fanfic. I know the first chapter is a little short, but the rest will be longer. I promise. Please leave reviews! I would really appreciate if people showed interest before I continued with this story. Thank you!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE: THE UNEXPECTED VISITOR**_

Jeremy had been growing tired of the confines he had placed in. He'd been stuck at the lake house for days on end. Constantly training with Damon –though he did more with Matt – to get himself into tip top shape. Damon was convinced that the younger Gilbert wasn't prepared to be sent out into the world to hunt. Either way, at the moment the house was empty. Matt had returned to town to pick up a few things and Damon claimed to just be out getting some fresh air. Though that had been hours ago, but Jeremy wasn't too concerned with the others whereabouts. He missed the quiet and was enjoying the free time so he could finally relax.

The man followed the stairs down to the main floor, glancing aimlessly around he room to find something to preoccupy his time. He commenced to take a step towards the kitchen, but was stopped in his tracks by the sound of a knock at the door. His brow quirked for the briefest of moments before following the soft knocks to the door. He hadn't been expecting anyone and he knew that if it was Matt or Damon, they wouldn't of been knocking.

Jeremy pulled the door open slowly. His dark hues fixed on the slender frame before him. Even with her back to him, making only her blonde tresses and back visible to him, there was something familiar about her. She turned on her slowly to face him with her light hues peering into his dark ones. His brows rose instantly as his lips parted, " Rebekah? "

A deviant smirk cross the gentle features of her face. She surveyed him, hues scanning his face than his arms." Hello, Jeremy. My how you've grown. " Her glances were anything,but subtle. It caused him to do the same,but was cut short by her steps forward, closer to the entrance of the house, " Why don't you be dear and let me in?"

His dark brows knotted together, noting the proximity of her body to his own. Thankful to have the doorway as their separation from one another. " Why should I?" Neither one dared to look away. Their eyes were locked onto the opposing pair until Rebekah leaned forward slightly, breaking their eye contact. Her smirk still apparent on her lips, " Because if you don't then I'll just have to convince you to. " A faint chuckle escaped her lips before returning to her proper stance.

" I'm not afraid of you, Rebekah. " He took a deep breath. He didn't take his eyes off of her and kept inside the house out of her grasp. That was going to be his plan for as long as she was going to be here. It was like he could kill her without a stake or dagger. " So, how do you plan on doing that? "

" You may not be,but what about Matt? - Let's test that theory,shall we? " He gritted his teeth,fist still clenched tightly together. His reluctant nod was enough to twist her smirk into a smile, " That's more like it. I'm here to help,Jeremy. You would be wise to be a little more polite towards me. " Her gaze drifted down to the doorway, then back up to him, " Well, come on then. " Rebekah added trying to hurry him along.

Jeremy rolled his eyes before mumbling, " You can come in.. " He pushed the door open further, giving her room to enter as he stepped aside. She strolled past him and into the kitchen, perching herself onto the counter top while she waited for him to follow. " What do you mean help me?" She had captured his curiosity, following her deeper into the house.

Once he reached the kitchen, he found her sitting up on the counter with her legs crossed. He did his best not let his hues wander over them. Instead his hues flickered to the sliding glass door that lead out to the lake before walking to the counter beside her. His brows rose as her hues met with his and he crossed his arms over his chest." Growing impatient already? " The original asked as she glanced over at him, " Don't worry. I'll make this short. " Jeremy just glared at the girl as she spoke, watching as she leaned forward closer to him with a smirk forming on her features. " I want the cure- "

" Big surprise there. " He retorted sharply, cutting her off before she could continue further. His fist clenched subconsciously with the sudden closeness.

" Don't be so quick to deny me, Jeremy. The way I see it I'm your best bet for getting out of this alive. " A deviant smirk danced across her face as she leaned back once more. A hand lifting for the counter as she examined her nails. " So? "

His brow knotted together as he gazed over at her, " What makes you think that? "

" Because I want to use the cure to reverse my brother's immortality and well, we both know that means for Elena. She wouldn't have to be a personal blood bag to his stupid hybrids any longer. " Her head canted to the side faintly. The flaxen tresses fell over her shoulder and into view from where he stood. His nose quickly filled with the aroma of her perfume or shampoo, and the man took a step back, followed by another until he was standing in front of the fridge, contemplating her offer.

He pulled the fridge open, a hand slipped in, retrieving a bottle of water; while heels commenced to click across the hard wood. Jeremy could feel her body behind his. It made his heart race from nerves as he twisted open the bottle, taking a swig before he turned around to face. " How do I know this isn't a trick or that you won't just kill me like you did my sister? "

Her light hues flicked up to his as her smirk began to disappear and forming into a light smile, " Jeremy, you have my word that I won't kill you. As for if this is a trick... I'll let you figure that out for yourself. " She turned on her heel, strolling back to the opposite side of the counter and stopped. She turned around slightly, just enough for their eyes to meet. " Think it over, Jeremy. I'll be back. " Her heels continued to click as she made her way to the front door, preparing to leave before she called to him again, " Tomorrow. So, if you agree, keep your little friends away.. I want to keep this as quiet as long as possible. "

He didn't need to see her face to know ow that she was smirking as she exited. The hunter waited for the sound of the door closing, but there was nothing; and soon he was taking steps until the front door was in view. He stopped when he saw her standing there, gazing at a picture on the wall.

Her gaze shifted from the painting to him when she felt his presence and she commenced to walk towards the door for the final time. " Remember what I said. I may not want to kill you, but I can think of plenty of other people who could be at my disposal. " Rebekah opened the door wide and walked off slowly before her heightened speed took control and she was nothing more than a blur amongst the trees. Jeremy rolled his eyes before going to close the door, leaning against for a moment while his hues drifted up to the ceiling.


End file.
